Candor or Dauntless
by Frostybailey
Summary: Title says it all. Join the gang while they play a simple game of Candor or Dauntless. This is my first FanFiction. Enjoy! Rated T because it's Divergent. Edited by DivergentUnicorn46.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first FanFiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **Tris POV**

I was being chased by crows, but I was encased in a tiny room. As a bird landed on my shoulder, right on my tattoo, I closed my eyes, and reopened them, just to see Christina, Will, Peter, Zeke, and Tobias, screaming my name. They had awoken me from a nightmare.

"What?" I asked through a yawn.

"Are you coming to my house later?" asked Will.

"For what?" I asked while fixing a cup of coffee. They all died laughing. After a minute of laughter, they looked at each other dumbfounded.

"I don't think she's kidding," added Christina, "Didn't you hear, we're all going over to his house to play Candor or Dauntless."

"What's that?" I ask while finally regaining some energy.

"For the love, Stiff, what do you know? Makes sense why you're not Erudite," Peter said.

"There is no need to be hateful!" said Tobias. "Candor or Dauntless is pretty much a game of truth or dare. The only twist is, if you refuse to do the dare or truthfully answer the question, you must remove an article of clothing, not including shoes and socks. Wanna play?"

"Sure," I say. "What time?"

"6:30," blurts Zeke.

"Who's all coming?" I ask

"Us, Molly, Uriah, Marlene, and Al," says Will

"I'll meet you there!" I say

 **A/N: Yes, it's short. I know. I just wanted to get it up and started. The rest will be longer, hopefully. I will try to upload everyday except Wednesday. But, no promises! Until next time,**

 **-Frostybailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with more! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

When I arrive, everyone is here except for Uriah and Zeke. They finally come in at 6:45.

"Sorry were late," says Zeke. "Uriah is the worst driver ever. I think a turtle passed us on the way here."

"Well we would've been here 20 minutes ago if you didn't make me stop at McDonalds to get a milkshake!" screamed Uriah

"Boys enough of that!" yells Molly "Let's get started.

Will said, "It only makes sense that first jumper, Tris, goes first."

Since no one objects, I ask "Al, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He says without any hesitation.

I say, "Ok. I dare you to stack 3 baseballs, and then run around the pit screaming, "My snowman shrunk!" Then throw the balls at the next person you see and run away."

"I have some baseballs in the closet." Says Will. "Let me go get them."

When Will returns with the balls, I say, "I'll film it."

After he ran around screaming, Eric walked by. Al threw the balls at him and ran. I showed the video to everyone else, and they died laughing.

After the laughing ended, Al said, "Marlene, C or D."

"Candor," she said not hesitantly. "I don't trust you."

'Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

When I ask what that is, Zeke says, "It is an old saying that Uriah is trying to bring back. Any time someone does something non-dauntless, he calls them a pansycake."

"Ok then." Says Al. "If you could kiss one person in this room, who would it be?"

"Easy! Uriah!" says Marlene instantly. "Let's see" Four, Candor or Daunt-"

Tobias, without even letting Marlene finish, Says "Dauntless"

Marlene says, "I dare you to tell me, and everyone in here, your real name."

 **A/N: End of Chapter 2. Come back if you want to read the rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I'm back! I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

"You know I can't tell you that!" Screams Tobias as he takes off his shirt, revealing his faction symbol tattoo.

"Exactly," says Marlene. "That's why I did it."

"Whatever." I hear him mumble. "Uriah, you know the question."

"Dauntless," he says. "I aint no pansycake."

"I dare you to go to someones house, tie them up, spray them with paint, and run off, leaving them tied up."

By the time Tobias had finished, Uriah's shirt was already on top of Tobias'

"DUDE! THAT'S SICK! Molly, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Let's change things up. Candor, says Molly."

"Pansycake!" says Uriah. "Anyway, who is your biggest love?"

"I don't really know." She says.

"Either answer, or remove your jacket!" Screams Uriah.

She throws her jacket at him.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she answers.

"OK" says Molly. "I dare you to poop in a tree."

"WHAT?" Asks Christina while removing her jacket. "NO WAY! Zeke, C or D?"

"C" says Zeke.

"Pansyca-" Uriah tries to say before he's interrupted.

"If you say that one more time, than tomorrow your dead body will be lying in a field full of pansies!" says Zeke.

Christina, trying to change subjects, asks Zeke, "what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to someone other than you that you had to watch?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated. There was some family stuff going on and I wasn't at home. Now I'm back for chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Duuuuhhh!**

 **Tris POV**

Zeke says, "Ok, let's see. Oh yes. Once, My friend Jack's dad told him to put his information in his computer. When his dad went to find it, he couldn't find it in any of the files. Jack came by and busted his computer, which was where the info was. I was having a sleepover that night, and I'm so glad I was."

"Wow," said Christina.

Zeke said, "Uriah, I dare you to-

He's cut off by Uriah. "How do you know I'm not choosing Candor this time?" He asked.

"First off," said Zeke, "You always call us a pansycake. Second, you never choose Candor"

"Well this time I might!" said Uriah.

Zeke asked, "Fine Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he said.

"I knew it. Anyway, I dare you to wash Christina's feet." said Zeke.

"OK," said Uriah "Easy."

"But wait!" says Zeke as Uriah runs to get a rag. "Not with a rag, with your tongue."

"Eww!" says Uriah, but he seems to have a happy feeling. "Let's get this over with."

He licks Christina's feet, then starts gagging. He runs to the bathroom. When he comes back, he has a glass of soapy water that he's drinking.

"Tris, Can- bluh. Cando- bluh. You know what."

"Daunt bluh."I say. Everyone starts laughing.

"I dare you to gargle a sip of boiling water." He says.

"I think about it for a minute, then decide that it's not too bad. As I sip, my tongue blisters and burns. "Pete, which one?"

"Dauntless." Peter says.

"I dare you to put ice down your pants."

"OK!" peter yells as he runs to the kitchen and comes back with some ice, dumping it down his pants. He shivers and says. ",Mar... Marle... Marlene,"

"I won't make you finish." Marlene says. "Dauntless"

Peter says, "Stab som.. Stab someone..." He than grabs a piece of paper and starts writing. When he's done, he shows the group. It reads, "Marlene, I dare you to stab someone in the eye with a butterknife."

Marlene says, "Not today boy. I aint no psychopath." She takes off her jacket, and lays it on the clothes pile. "Molly, you know the question."

"Dauntless," she says.

"I dare you to do a handstand over the chasm."

Scared, Molly says, "Lets do this."

She and Marlene walk out into the pit, and Marlene is Videoing. 3 minutes later they come back, and Molly is breathing hard. We see the video, and this one isn't that funny. Changing subjects, Molly asks, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." says Will. "Since it's my house you can't do anything bad to me."

"Play seven minutes of heaven with Christina." Molly says.

Will stands up and says, "Malady." talking to Christina.

Seven minutes later, Zeke opens the closet door, just for us to find Will and Christina in the middle of a kiss. Before they left the closet, Will said, "babe C or D?"

"Dauntless." says Christina. "I know you'll be good to me."

Sitting down, Will said, "I dare you to eat dirt."

"Hmm. Ok." said Christina. Will leaves his apartment, and comes back a minute later with a handful of dirt and he hands it to Christina. She eats it, gags for a moment, then seems fine. "Lets go with... Al Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." He says.

We all look at Uriah with that "you better not face". He is really fidgety, then he runs out of the apartment. Christina asks, "What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?"

"Al chuckles a little, then says, "you!" We all die laughing, until we hear a chuckle outside the door. Christina opens the door, and there stands Uriah with a hot tea in his hands.

"Uh, hi." He says

"Get back in here!" Screams Zeke at the top of his lungs. As Uriah sits down, Al asks, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He says

Al says, "Well, I know you won't say your real name, but I dare you to tell us who knows your real name."

Four thinks for a second, then says, "Eric, Tori, and... that's it." He winks at me. He quickly asked, "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He says.

Four says, "I dare you to chug a whole glass of vinegar with nothing else to drink until your next turn."

"YAY!" Screams Zeke. "Vinegar is my favorite!" He chugs it, then says, "Ah. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say.

"Woah a plot twist." Says Peter. "The stiff. Dauntless. Wow."

Zeke comes back with, " I dare you to go around the pit asking people if they can help you find your eyeballs because you don't see them anywhere."

"Eh. Why not," I say. "Who's filming?"

"I will." says Will.

I find Lynn. I say, "Excuse me, Lynn. I need some help. When I woke up this morning, I didn't see my eyeballs anywhere and I still can't find them. Will you help?

"Of course." Lynn says. "What color are they?"

"Blue-grey" I say.

"Oh really?" she asks. "I thought they were black, or at least, they're about to be!" She threw a punch at me, but I dodged. I knocked her to the ground and went back to the pit. They saw the video, but before they could start laughing, I asked, "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

 **A/N: Hopefully this one is long enough. Thanks to divergentunicorn46 for giving me one of the dares. I will try to start uploading daily again, but no promises. If you have any good dares for me, leave them in the review section. If I like the dare, I will use it and give you a shout out. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry again. More issues were going on so I wasn't at home any this week either. hope you enjoy.**

 **Tris POV**

"You know what?" Asks Uriah. "I like unexpected events. Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" we all scream on the count of three.

"Anyhow," I say, "Who in this room do you want to kill?"

"Well," says Uriah, "If I have to choose one, it would probably be Will. No explanation. Molly, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"I dare you to pull a tooth," said Uriah.

 **A/N: sorry its only 100 words it's just been a while since I've posted and I will be at camp next week so I wont be able to update then. soooo... yeah. I should have chapter 6 up by the 20th. bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Dear guest,  
**

 **I know I put this in a review, but I am going to put it here as well. THIS IS FANFICTION! If I want my characters to be OOC they can be. Not everything is going to be just like the book. I have things different because this is my story. Besides, if you're so smart, why don't you leave a name so everyone knows who you are? Not trying to be rude, but seriously. Some people actually enjoy reading this. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it or leave a review. Thanks.** **The whole thing is Tris POV unless I say otherwise.**

 **Also, thanks to ButWhyIsAllTheRumGone (MerlinTheDivergentBadWolf,) for one of the dares. I'm going to make this one short just so I can get a new chapter up. sorry if I don't update often enough, I just am not able to a lot. enough chit-chat. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own Divergent now? Nope, still don't.**

"I think I'll pass," says Molly. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntle-"

"WAIT!" yells Uriah. "Molly never removed her jacket!"

"Oh, sorry" Molly says as she removes her jacket. "And Four, I dare you to tell us your real name."

Tobias hesitates before saying, "John, ok, its John now will you forget that already."

"LIE!" yells Christina.

"Prove it." says Four. Before she could say anything, he asked, "Peter, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless, duh," he says.

"Ok, I dare you to put on a leotard and tutu and run around the pit throwing glitter at the first five people you see and tell them you believe in fairies."

"I... hate...you." He whispers. "Will, where are they."

"In the closet," Will says.

"Why do you have a leotard and tutu in the closet?" Christina asks, snickering.

"Long story," he replies as he leaves. He returns 5 minutes later with a purple leotard with unicorns on rainbows and princesses on it and a glittery, pink tutu.

"Lets get this over with." Peter moans. Me and Zeke decide to go.

As we're leaving, Molly's phone beeps. "Sorry," she says. " Me, Marlene, and Al have a meeting to go to. We have to go."

"Bye." They all say simultaneously, and we reply. Then they leave.

"Here we go." I say. And we leave

 **Will POV**

"So, explain the leotard and tutu now." Christina says, with everyones agreement.

"Ok," I say, "When I was little, I believed in Santa Clause. One day, I got a 6 foot tall elf that wore them. It scared me so my mom put them in the closet and they haven't been used since. When I turned 15, my parents got a new apartment and left the elf and its clothes here. Now lets not tell Tris, Zeke, and Peter I told you guys, or I'll have to explain to them too, ok?" As I finish, they return.

 **Tris POV**

We show them the video.

 _We get into the pit and immediately see Tori. Peter runs up to her and throws glitter on her and goes "Fairies are real! If you don't think so I will stick a butterknife into your eye._

 _We move on and find Lauren, Lynn, and someone we have never seen. Finally, we find Eric._

 _Peter sighs and walks up to him. He says, "Hey, Eric. I believe in fairies." He then throws glitter on him and we all walk off._

 _As we are leaving I hear Eric say, "Lay off the Amity bread boy."_

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Remember, if you have any ideas, PM me. Also, at the end of every chapter for now on, I will ask a question about me. First person to PM me or review the right answer will get a shoutout in the next chapter. Today's question: Other than Tris and Four, dead or alive, who is my favorite Divergent character? It can be out of any of the three books. You can guess as many times as you want, but only the first guess counts.**

 **Bye! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back already! Nobody has correctly answered the question yet, so I'm leaving it the same this chapter. I got some of the dares for this chapter from a website. There's a link in my bio. It's a cool site. I am changing some of them a little bit though.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh come on. After all this time, I have to own Divergent now, right? Nope! Still don't.**

"Alright Zeke, C or D?" Peter asks.

"D," Zeke replies.

Peter says, "I dare you to go out into the Pit and tell the first person you see that you love them."

"Easily!" Says Zeke. "I choose Uriah and Will to go with me."

When they return, they show the video.

 *****PAGE BREAK*****

 _There they are, out in the Pit. Finally, Hana walks out._

 _"This will be easy," says Zeke. "Its my mom!"_

 _He walks up to her. "MOM!" he yells._

 _"Hi Zeke. How are you?" Hana asks._

 _"Just fine. I love you soooooooo much!" he yells._

 _"Love you too, son." she says and walks off._

"Oh come on!" yells Peter. "That's not fair!"

Zeke says, "Oh well, Tris, you know the question."

"Dauntless," I say.

"I dare you to pick Dauntless for the rest of the game."

"Okay," I say. I was going to do that anyway, but I don't tell him that. "Tob-"

"What!" yells Christina. "Who's name starts with _Tob?"_

Oh no! I almost said Tobias's real name! "I don't know." Is my answer, hoping Christina doesn't notice my lie. "I meant, Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Before Christina has time to notice it, Four replies, "Dauntless."

I'm quick to think of a dare. "For the rest of the game, anytime someone says 'like', you have to say, 'ooooohh' after they finish their sentence."

"Whatever," says Tobias. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Take a guess." Is his answer.

Tobias's dare is, "Let everyone put one thing in a blender, blend them into a paste, put the paste on a sandwich, and then you take a bite of the sandwich."

"Ok. But nothing poisonous." says Uriah.

We all go into the kitchen. Tobias gets out 2 pieces of bread, and we take turns putting something on it. First is Christina. She looks up and sees a dead roach on the ceiling, she uses tweezers and grabs it, then throws it into the blender. Next is Peter. He went and used the bathroom, then scooped up some of the nasty water, and put it in. Next was Zeke. He dumped a whole bottle of sand in. Then was Tobias, who of course, added a piece of moldy Dauntless cake. Will added a pair of underwear that hadn't been washed in 2 months. And I added a crayon. When we blended it together, it turned a dark grey color with chunks of red and blue in it. We called Uriah over and made him dump it on a piece of bread and put the other bread on top. He hesitantly took a bite.

"Yummy! I really like this!" he yelled, and quickly scarfed down the sandwich.

"Oooooooohh." says Tobias. I forgot about his dare.

"I can really taste the Calvin Klein." Uriah adds. We all seem disturbed that he knows what kind of underwear it is, but before we can say anything he says, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to smell everyone's feet and rank them from best to worst."

"Whatever," says Will with a sigh.

After smelling everyones feet, he says "Christina, Four, Tris, Zeke, Peter, Uriah. Peter, Cand or Dauntless?"

"Nice play on words," says Peter. "And, Dauntless."

"I dare you to call your crush and explain the rules of Monopoly to her."

"I don't have a crush." said Peter.

"LIE!" yells Christina.

"Ok fine, it's Johanna Reyes from Amity, but I don't have her phone number." Peter says.

"LIE AGAIN!" says Christina.

"Fine!" he says.

 _We hear beeps and then Peter starts talking. "Hey Johanna, its Peter Hayes, you know from Candor. The way you play Monopoly is you have money and a piece and your moving around the board buying properties and trying to collect as much money as possib- hello? Hello?"_

"She hung up," he says. "Christina, C or D?

"Dauntless," she replies

"Okay," Peter says. "I dare you to put your pants on your head and run around the Pit for 10 minutes."

"Okay, sure," Christina says while taking her pants off and adding them to her head. "I want Four to come."

"Coming," says Tobias.

They leave, and all is quiet until about 6 minutes in, we hear a loud boom sound followed by a scream. It sounds like Christina.

 **A/N: Ooh a cliffy. I will try to start making longer chapters like this and update more often. (I said TRY.)**

 **Daily question: In case you don't remember from the last chapter, other than Four or Tris, dead or alive, who is my favorite Divergent character?**

 **Please remember to follow and favorite the story if you like it. Also, leave a review. While I'm on that subject, I would like to thank my followers, favoriters, and reviewers: ArtemisWolf786, Divergent Rebel 4664, DivergentUnicorn46, Harry Potter Jedi, MerlinTheDivergentBadWolf, SherlockDoctorWhoGleeTorchwood, Guest, TheTrueDivergent, Guest (Softball Godess). Also all the 1,619 people who have read it so far (7/3/17).**

 **Until next time,**

 **Frostybailey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back with chapter 8. I may start writing a fourtris story called 4+6=inTENse love so keep a watch for that.**

 **Previous question: Other than Four and Tris, dead or alive, who is my favorite Divergent character? Once again, this will be a short chapter. From now on, I will make the daily question Divergent trivia.**

 **Correct answer: Will.**

 **Correct guesser: Nobody.**

Tobias runs in. "Guys come quick its awful!"

We all run out into the pit. When we get to the chasm, there's Christina, hanging over the edge.

"What happened!?" We all ask simultaneously.

"Eric made her hang there when he saw pants on her head. now help me pull her back up." Tobias said.

***PAGE BREAK***

We're finally back and Christina put her pants back on normally. She then asks, "Uriah, you know the question."

"And you know the answer." He responds.

Christina says "Right, anyway, I dare you to call the mall and ask if you can use their bathroom. Put them on speaker."

"Okay."

 _He dials the number. (312)-974-0088. They say, "Chicago Mall how may we help you?" Uriah responds, "Not much I just was wondering if I could use your bathroom."_

 _"I'm sorry," they say. "Our bathrooms are only open to people who don't prank call us." They hang up._

We all laugh hysterically. After a few minutes, Uriah says, "John, Candor or Dauntless?"

 **A/N: Sorry its short. I have some other stuff I need to do so I just did it quickly. Hope you liked it. Remember, I need suggestions. If you have any ideas, or know a good website, please tell me. Also, remember, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Daily question: Lets start out easy. Who did Peter stab in the eye with a butterknife?**

 **Until next time. BYYYYYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I took a while. Anyways, I'm back now.**

 **Previous question: Who did Peter stab in the eye with a butterknife?**

 **Correct answer: Edward**

 **First correct guesser: TheTrueDivergent. Be sure to go check out his/her stories.**

"Who?" Me, Christina, and Tobias all ask simultaneously.

"You know, Four. His real name is John." Uriah says.

"Oh, yeah," Tobias says. "And, Dau-"

He's cut off by Peter. "Wait, then why did you ask 'who' whenever he said John?"

His response is, "Oh I... uh-"

He's once again cut off by loud mouth Peter. "Because its not your real name!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

Then Peter and Tobias get in a fight, joined by Uriah, who is followed by Zeke and Will. Christina and I look at each other thinking the same thing. We jump in and pull everyone away. Finally, when its all over, Tobias says, "Fine! If you have to know my name is..."

After about 5 seconds of hesitation, Peter says, "Your names what!?"

"My name is Toby Easton." He says. I almost chuckle, but I have to hold it in. "And, Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat a tomato." Uriah says.

"O,okay." He says questioningly. He is then greeted by Will, who has returned from the kitchen with a plump red tomato. Tobias scarfs it right down. "Candor or Dauntless, Ptheter?" He asks, spitting as he says 'P'. As he's about to answer, there's a knock at the door.

 **A/N: Sorry again that its short. Just wanted to update while I could. There is a new poll on my profile that needs votes. It is how long I should make my chapters.**

 **Daily question: Which 3 people tried to throw Tris over the chasm?**

 **Byee!**


	10. Chapter FourTris

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I love knowing that people enjoy my writings. My new story, 4+6=inTENse love is coming out today.**

 **Previous question: Who tried to throw Tris over the chasm?**

 **Correct answer: Al, Peter, and Drew.**

 **Correct guessers: Dogwolf 12, MerlinTheDivergentBadWolf, Divergent. FourTris. 05, TheTrueDivergent.**

"Who is it?" asks Will

"It's Max!" yells the person at the door, who I'm guessing is Max.

"Just a minute!" Will yells. He then whisper to all of us, "Everyone hide."

After we all hide, he answers the door. When Max steps in he says, "We got reported for making illegal calls to the mall asking to use their bathroom. It came from this location. Who else is here?"

"No one," says Will.

"Fine then," Max says. "I guess you won't mind me looking around."

Before Will has time to say anything, Max is walking around the house. Of course, he found us. First me, then Uriah, followed by Christina, Tobias, and Zeke. I'm surprised he didn't mention us being shirtless. When he finished looking and knew that it was clear, he asked, "What in the Dauntless is going on?"

Will decided to just come clean. "We're playing Candor or Dauntless."

"Alright I'm shutting this down right-" he stops. "Wait, Candor or Dauntless? You mean THE Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yes." Says Will.

"No way!" yells Max. "That was always my favorite game as a kid! Mind if I join?"

"Ooh sorry," says Will. " We don't have anymore room."

"Oh okay," he says. "I guess I'll just pick up my phone and call the police."

"Alright, fine," Will says. "Who's turn was it?"

"Mine," Peter says. "Four asked me. Dauntless."

"I dare you to sing everything you say for the rest of the game."

"Oh Oh Okay Okay," Peter sings. "Ma-ta-at-at-a-ax Max Max, Candor dor or Dauntless less?"

"Dauntless." He says

"Walk around the Pit with a kick me sign on your back," Peter says, singing.

"Okay." He leaves, and 5 minutes later, returns with bruises on his legs.

"Ezekiel, Candor or Dauntless?"

 **A/N: Sorry there wasn't much C or D in this chapter. I hope you liked my idea of Max joining. Remember to r &r (read and review,) f&f (follow and favorite,) and to vote on my poll.**

 **Daily question: What does Al smell like?**

 **Also, remember to go read 4+6=inTENse love when it comes out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Frostybailey.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. I am updating now because school starts back in a week and I won't be able to update as much so I will be updating as much as possible in the next 6 days. I currently only have one vote on my poll, and that is from my sister (DivergentUnicorn46) so if you would go vote on that, that would be great.**

 **Previous question: What does Al smell like?**

 **Correct answer: Lemongrass and sage.**

 **Correct guessers: Only one this time. Can you guess who? Well, it's TheTrueDivergent, of course.**

* * *

"Dauntless," says Zeke

Max is quick to come up with a dare. "I dare you to take off your brothers socks with your teeth."

"Alright," says Zeke.

Uriah takes off his shoes. There is mold on the toe of one sock and on the heel of the other.

"I uh, I changed my mind," says Zeke. He's done every dare so far, so he has to remove his jacket. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say.

"I dare you to go into the pit, stand by the dorms, and sing I'm a little teapot and do the dance."

"Ok," I say. "Can you do it right here for me? I forgot how." I turn to Christina and wink. We both know I didn't forget. I just wanted to see Zeke do it. I'm afraid my plan wouldn't work, but Zeke gets up and goes to the middle of the circle.

I pull out my phone and start filming. "Why are you filming?" asks Zeke.

"Incase I forget again I can just watch the video," I say. Of course that's not why though.

Zeke sings, "I'm a little teapot short and stout. here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out!" while doing the moves.

"Thank you," I say. "I'm not going to forget again, but I don't want to waste this video. I might as well post it somewhere, like on all my social medias. In fact, I think I will." When I finish posting, all my friends get a notification that I updated all of my statuses.

Zeke looks angry, and says, "Go do it now."

I enter the pit with Will and Christina, who don't even pay attention to me because they're flirting the whole time. When we return, I ask, "Christina, C or D?"

"Dauntless," is her response

"I dare you to blend up a lemon, skin and all, and drink it."

"Not to bad," says Christina

Christina throws in a lemon and blends it. "Bon appetite" she says as she sits back down. She drinks it, and makes a pucker face. It takes 10 minutes, but she finally gets it down. "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless baby!" Peter sings because of his dare.

"I dare you to lick your foot."

"Good thing I got a shower before I came." Peter says, still singing. He licks it, and doesn't really have a reaction. "Uriah, Candor or dauntless?"

Uriah says, "Duh- auntless."

"I dare you to go to Eric and ask to borrow a toilet brush," sings Peter.

"Sorry," says Uriah. "I would, but I already asked him last week. He didn't have one to borrow. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

He doesn't answer. We are all staring at him in disgust. "Dauntless," he finally answers.

"I dare you to go around the pit with a big ball of chocolate trying to sell it."

"Ok," says Will. He chooses Christina to go film, and they leave.

* * *

They return laughing, and show us the video:

 _He instantly finds Lynn. "Excuse me Lynn, but would you like to buy this chocolate. It costs 5 points."_

 _"Certainly," says Lynn, getting 5 points ready. She gives them to Will, and he hands her the chocolate. Then they return._

After about 7 minutes of hysterical laughter, Will says, "It's getting late. Why don't we all go home and come back tomorrow? We'll start with me."

We all agree and walk out the door. As I'm leaving, I realize something. We left our clothes. I call everyone back in to get their clothes, then we exit.

 **A/N: I was hoping for 630 words in this chapter, and I got over 700. As I said before, please vote on my poll.**

 **Daily question: You can say one answer, or both, whichever you prefer. What is Christina's sisters name? What is her mom's?**

 **Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This will be a short chapter. I just needed to get in an update. School has started so I can't update much.**

 **Previous question:** **You can say one answer, or both, whichever you prefer. What is Christina's sisters name? What is her mom's?**

 **Correct answer: Sister: Rose, Mom: Stephanie**

 **Correct guessers: TheTrueDivergent, (of course), Divergent. FourTris. 05, Unicorns268, and DivergentUnicorn46.**

 **Also, an extra shoutout to Unicorns268 for a dare idea, but I will not be using the idea.**

When I get up, I instantly get dressed, grab a banana, and head to Wills. When I get there I am alone. I walk around the house for a while, until I hear something that sounds like a pig. I follow the sound, and find Will still asleep, snoring like a hog. I saw an airhorn laying on the couch, so I go back and grab it. I go right up to Will, and blow it. He instantly shoots up with a pistol in his hand, looking around yelling stuff like "Who's There?" "Get out of my house!" and stuff like that.

"Will! Its just me Tris!" I scream "I'm here for Candor or Dauntless!"

"Oh hey Tris. Why are you here at, " he looks at his watch. "3:00 in the morning though?"

3:00! I thought it was like 10:00! "Oh I'm sorry. I thought it was later. I say."

"That's fine," he says. "Just go sleep on the couch so you'll already be here and we can start faster."

"K" I say, and go to the couch and fall asleep.

 *****PAGE BREAK*****

I awaken to the sound of a door closing. Christina is here. I see her walking in and Will already on the couch. We all get some coffee, and sit and talk while the rest pile in.

When they all get here, Will says, "My turn. Tris, Candor or -?"

"Dauntless," I interrupt him.

"I dare you to tell us your test results," he says.

"I almost do, but then I remember that Max is here. I cant let him know I'm Divergent, so I say, "Abnegation."

"Ha," says Peter. "Once a stiff always a stiff, huh?"

I ignore him and say, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

 **A/N: Once again sorry its short and that there wasn't much C or D, but I needed to update.**

 **Daily Question: What color is Drew's hair?**

 **See you guys later,**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I've been busy with school and all and I just couldn't find time to update. At most, I will be able to update 4 days a week, Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but we all know that's not going to happen. This is just a filler chapter but enjoy.**

 **Previous question: What is Drew's hair color?**

 **Correct answer: Orange, or the color of an old carrot.**

 **Correct guessers: Consulting Timelord Of Camelot, TheTrueDivergent.**

 **"** Dauntless," says Tobias.

"I dare you to let me throw knives at you." I say, winking afterwards.

"Ok," he says.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Will asks.

Without answering, Al enters and sits down. "I'm back!" He says. "Molly and Marlene didn't want to come back."

"Whatever," I say. "I was just about to throw knives at Four."

 *****PAGE BREAK*****

We get to the training room, and Tobias walks to the target. He is bigger than the target, which makes me not able to throw above his head. I throw the first, which lands about 3 inches to his left. The second hits right between his knees.

"Statistically speaking," says Will. "You shouldn't be able to throw that good, considering you've never thrown knives before."

I shrug, then aim the third knife. As I'm throwing, something large hits me, and knocks my knife off target, and it flies toward Tobias' head. He ducks, right as the knife hits the target where his head previously was. I look to my right, and see Al stumbling backwards. "What was that for?" I demand. "You almost made me murder him!"

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

I'm about to punch him as Uriah and Zeke pull me backwards.

I look at my watch. "Lunchtime," I say. "I hear their serving Dauntless cake today."

"Ooh ooh! Me first!" yells Uriah, as he runs for the cafeteria.

Suddenly, I see Tobias lying on the floor, clearly hurting. "What's wrong?" I ask him, while helping him up.

"That last knife ended up in my thigh," he says, pulling it out. "It fell out of the target and stuck in."

I take him to Nurse Helena, and then go to the cafeteria.

 *****PAGE BREAK*****

I get my food, then sit next to Chris and Will. I pick up a weird, brown looking patty, confused on what it is. Then I recognize it. A hamburger.

"What, have you never seen a hamburger before? Here, put this on it," she says, handing me a red bottle.

Just then, Al comes up. "Tris, I'm sorry about earlier. Can you please forgive me?"

I stand up, and yell, "No! If you come close to me again I will kill you!"

"Okay," he says sadly and walks off.

We finish lunch, and as we are going back to Will's, we hear a 'thud' in the bottom of the chasm.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get back to updating more often.**

 **Daily question: What was Andrew's former faction?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Back already! I had some free time, so why not update? Also, thank you guys for 6000+ views! You guys are awesome and I appreciate you all.**

 **Previous question: What was Andrew's former faction?**

 **Correct answer: Erudite.**

 **Correct guessers: ProfessionalFangirl16, Dogwolf12, Divergent Rebel 4664, DivergentUnicorn46.**

We call for Eric, and he comes instantly with two other Dauntless guards. I tell them to bring ropes because someone fell in, and they later return with a super long rope. Eric goes down into the chasm, and yells up, "your good! Pull him up!" The two guards pull up the person. I can't see them at first, but when I do, I almost faint. Al.

Eric gets back up, and says, "he clearly committed suicide. He was to far in there to have fell."

"It's all my fault." I say to Tobias. "If only I forgave him, he would still be here."

"It was his choice to jump," says Tobias

"Well he wouldn't have had that choice in mind if I had only forgiven him." I try to forget as we go back to Will's apartment, but the thought stays locked in my mind.

* * *

We're back at Will's, and trying to just forget that, Tobias asks, "Will, C or D?"

"Dauntless," says Will

"I dare you to go into the Pit and hug everyone you see for 2 minutes."

"Ok," he says. "Four, come with."

 **Tobias POV**

In the Pit, Will finds four people I don't know and hugs them. He then finds Lauren, hugs her, then we realize time is up, so we return.

 **Tris POV**

They return, and Will asks, "Max, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

Will replies "I dare you to call a random number and declare your love for them no matter the gender."

Max says nothing. He just pulls out his phone and dials a random number. They pick up, and he puts them on speaker.

 _"Hello?"_ Says the deep man voice on the other end.

 _"Hi. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I never want to lose you."_

 _"Max?"_ The other voice says. It's Eric. " _Who put you on peace serum?"_

 _"Oh, no one Eric, I just wanted to let you know that. Bye bye now."_ He says and hangs up.

"I'm going to get you back," he says. "So Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Hey," says Will. "New rule. You can't ask the person who just asked you."

Everyone but Max agrees, so he turns to Peter and says, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he sings.

"I dare you to let Tris cut your hair."

Before he can answer, I run and get some scissors and get to cutting. I cut out the words, 'I like unicorns, and mermaids'. He looks in the mirror, then tries to punch me, but I catch his arm and stop him. when he finally calms down he asks, "Stiff, Candor or Dauntless?"

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I'm now having writers block, so updates may not come often, and if they do, they probably won't be very good.**

 **Daily question: Who's bed is next to Tris' in the dormitory?**

 **Please review or PM some dare ideas so I can continue to write. You will get a shoutout if you do. Please follow and favorite, and I'll be back with you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with chapter 15. Enjoy. This one will probably be short.**

 **Previous question: Who's bed is next to Tris' in the dormitory?**

 **Correct answer: Al (or Christina. I took either answer.)**

 **Correct guessers: TheTrueDivergent, DivergentUnicorn46, Dogwolf12, Divergent. Fourtris. 05.**

"Dauntless," I say, not thinking about what he might do for revenge.

"I dare you to let me give you a tattoo."

"Ok, what of?"

"Surprise," he says.

We walk to the tattoo parlor, and Tori is giving Eric a tattoo. I don't know why. He already has about a ton and a half.

"Tori, I need a tattoo gun." Peter says.

"Their on the desk."

I sit in the chair and he grabs the gun. I'm used to the pain by now. About 10 minutes later, he yells that he's done and rolls down my sleeve. I don't want to see what he did, but I have to look. I roll up my sleeve, and see a clown face, and an arm holding a knife. Creepy. I can't let anyone see it, so I roll down my sleeve so its out of sight, and walk back to Will's.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask when we return.

"Candor."

"What is your last fear?"

"I'd rather not say" he says, and removes his sweatshirt. "Max, you know what."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to lick the floor I haven't mopped in 3 weeks."

"Gross!" says Max and removes his jacket. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Zeke says.

"I dare you to throw your phone in the chasm."

"Oh goody!" says Zeke. "I've been looking for an excuse to get a new one." He sprints out the door and quickly returns with no phone.

"Who wants a break?" asks Will.

"Me!" we all say together.

"Okay so come back at 3:37 on the dot," he says.

* * *

I'm walking through the Pit when I hear Tori call my name.

I go over to her and she whispers, "The ink in that tattoo gun was fake. Just use warm water to remove it."

"Okay thanks," I say and go home to wash it off.

* * *

3:37 approaches so I return to Will's to finish the game. I get there right before Christina and she's the last one.

"Uriah, C or D?" asks Zeke.

"Take a guess," says Uriah.

"I dare you to..."

 **A/N: Thanks to TheTrueDivergent for a dare idea. I plan on having 20 chapters in this story, but I might need more.**

 **Daily question: What is Tori's tattoo and what does it represent?**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As terrible as it might seem, this will be my last chapter of this story, plus an epilogue. After I write it, I will continue "4 plus 6 equals inTENse love". Make sure you check it out.**

 **Previous question: What is Tori's tattoo and what does it represent?**

 **Correct answer: Hawk and the sun.**

 **Correct guessers: DivergentUnicorn46, CinderLuna, runedbooknerd, Dogwolf12, Divergent Rebel 4664, TheTrueDivergent, and partial credit to ProfessionalFangirl16 for getting it half correct.**

 **Also a special thanks to Dogwolf12 for an excellent dare. It will be used in this chapter.**

 _3:37 approaches so I return to Will's to finish the game. I get there right before Christina and she's the last one._

 _"Uriah, C or D?" asks Zeke._

 _"Take a guess." says Uriah._

 _"I dare you to..._

take off your shirt and run around the Pit acting like a monkey."

"My body is for me to see, and for me to see only." He says and removes his undershirt.

"Well you're showing all of us right now." says Zeke.

"But I know you guys. Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go dump boiling water on Eric's head."

"Ok whatever." I hear him say, but I also can hear him mumble "yes" under his breath.

 **Tobias POV**

Will comes in with a pot of boiling water, and I exit into the Pit. After a few minutes, I spot Eric by the chasm. As I walk to him, he sees me and says, "Ah, Four. I was needing to talk to you so, about that job thing, were you thinking guarding the fence, or sta..." I don't let him finish. I dump the water on his head, and start to run when I hear him scream. As I think I have gotten away, I feel his arms around my neck yanking me backwards. I try to fight back, but he's too big. I look around, and see that he's taking me to the chasm. Not good. When we arrive, he throws me in, but I grab the railing. I grab his leg to pull myself back up, but he yanks his leg loose. He kicks the railing, hard, which makes my right hand come off. Too bad I'm right-handed. As I'm struggling to hang on Eric is pulling a gun and pointing it at my head. As soon as I realize that I'm about to be dead, I see Eric's gun being pulled away from him and his large, tattooed body flying above me into the bottomless pit known as the chasm. I look above me to find Christina, Tris, Uriah, Zeke and Max standing there, Max holding Eric's gun. I see this, and can't help but saying, "Perfect timing."

'No. We saw that you'd been out here a while and heard a loud bang against the railing so we ran out here." says Max.

"Thanks. Now get me up there with you guys."

Max, Uriah, and Zeke pull me to my feet, and we walk back to continue.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call Cara and ask for some cheese buns."

He instantly calls Cara, but she doesn't answer the phone. "Does that count?" he asks.

"No," we all agree.

"Ok so I dare you to drink a bottle of soy sauce."

He does, and then asks, "Peter, C or D?"

"Dauntless," says Peter.

"Hey! You forgot to sing!"

"Well, I'm sick of that dare." He removes his next clothing item.

"I dare you to kiss Uriah."

'What! No!"

Before Peter has a chance to do something, Uriah is already kissing Peter. We all cringe at the sight of two guys kissing, but oh well.

"I hate you! Candor or Dauntless Max?"

"Candor."

"Who's your crush?"

"Johanna Reyes." Although she is Peters too, he doesn't seem to mind. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to do twenty push-ups."

He does them, and then says, "after this, I say we go home."

Everyone nods, then he says, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

He gets down on a knee, and asks, " Tris Prior, will you marry me?" He pulls a shiny diamond ring out of his pocket and puts it on my finger.

I stay in shock for a minute, then I reply with the only thing that I can get out of me, "yes."

 **A/N: Who expected that? Epilogue will be wedding and after. I am not doing a question today because of it being my last chapter excluding the epilogue. I will see you soon,**

 **Frostybailey.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue. This chapter combines two books in a way. PM me if you know what the other is.**

"I do," says Tobias.

"And do you, Beatrice Prior, take Tobias Eaton as your husband to love, honor, respect, and care for him until death shall part?" asks Gus, the wedding director, and Tobias' former supervisor.

"I do."

"Well, I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Eaton! You may kiss the bride."

I don't know how long we kiss, but it must be a long time, because the crowd is getting impatient. We pull away, and as I am walking down the isle to go to the additional ceremony, I see Marcus in his seat with an angry look on his face. As we leave the room, I hear Tobias whisper, "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too," I reply.

* * *

*TIME SKIP 10 YEARS*

We are now standing in our new home in a world without factions. Me, Tobias, and little baby Rue. Just then the door bursts open, and Primrose runs inside.

"Hi mommy!" she says, a lot louder than she should have.

"Hi Prim," I reply. "How was the first day of first grade?"

She puts her backpack on the table, and reply's, "great!"

"That's great," says Tobias, just entering the room after giving Rue a bottle of milk.

It's just the four of us, standing in our kitchen. Me, Tobias, Rue, and Primrose. The perfect family.

 **A/N: So guys, how is it? Review and tell me what you think. Special thanks to every one of you guys who have kept reading until the end of the story. I love every one of you because you are the ones that inspired me to write. I used to never read books. Then my sister, DivergentUnicorn46, read Divergent at school and kept talking about how good it was. I decided to read it, and I loved it. She started writing FanFics. I never wrote stories, but I decided to try again. I'm now glad I did. If I didn't have you guys enjoying my stories, I would probably not be a reader or writer. Y'all kept me going, and now look at me. At the end of writing a story that turned out having a great ending. I will now start back writing 4 plus 6 equals inTENse love. Make sure you read it. Thank you all again, and I hope to read some of your stories in the future.**

 **So long,**

 **Frostybailey.**

 **/l_l  
\ - l  
**


End file.
